


Caught

by Spiorad



Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi, RIP me, Singing, Song fic, This one is a bit rough, You get caught singing, this was the first imagine I ever made for the Avengers, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiorad/pseuds/Spiorad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to sing a little bit while the Avengers are out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I like this so much, but here it is <3 My first imagine from the Avengers that I never posted so please be gentle. Also, the song is called Paralyzer by Finger Eleven ;D Please enjoy! <33

You slipped your fingers lightly against your phone as you felt a smile tugged at your lips. The others were out, you knew it was just you and maybe FRIDAY. The others were probably out on a mission, you didn’t keep much track of them. All you know was that you could do anything you wanted, well, in the building anyways. You took a quick glance of yourself in the mirror. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair was a bit messy, not enough to make you look like a hobo, but just enough. You wore one of your favorite sweaters. The words ‘I do not have enough coffee or enough middle fingers for today’ causing you let out a slight chuckle. The sweater was large enough so the fabric slipped over your right shoulder. The gray fabric fell until it hit your mid calf, wrapping itself comfortably against your skin, the sleeves were too long for your arms, causing it to fall over your hands, though you didn’t much care, It was too comfortable. You wore black leggings that hugged your legs, though it was comfortable. You grabbed your phone as you moved to the living room, your bare feet hitting the wooden flooring with each step. “FRIDAY, please turn on the bluetooth speakers,” you heard a slight ‘Yes Ms. (L/n),’

The speakers gave a slight whirl to show they were connected as you unlocked your phone, your fingers quickly tapping in your password. You glanced through your music, your eyes lingering on the titles. You gave a large smile as you focused your attention on a song that you hadn’t played in forever. You quickly hit play as you began to move your hips lightly. The intro music caused you feel a wave of nostalgia in your body as you continued to dance. “I hold on so nervously. To me and my drink. I wish it was cooling me,” you sang loudly as you moved your hips slightly to the beat of the music.

“But so far has not been good. It’s been shitty. And I feel awkward as I should,” you practically shouted, your music blaring through the speakers, causing you to feel the beat of the song on the floor. The vibrations egging you to continue. You closed your eyes tightly as you began to shout the lyrics once more. “This club has got to be. The most pretentious thing. Since I thought you and me,” you took your fingers and played air drums as your favorite verse sang through the speakers.

“Well, I am imagining. A dark lit place. Or your place or my place! Well, I’m not paralyzed. But, I seem to be struck by you! I wanna make you move. Because you’re standing still!” You shouted, your voice beginning to strain as you danced around the furniture that lied in the room. “If your body matches what your eyes can do, you’ll probably move right through me on my way to you!” You let your head bang with the beat of the song as you wished you had someone to dance with you.

“I hold out for one more drink before I think I’m looking too desperately. But so far has not been fun. I should just stay home. If one thing really means one, this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks. That would be cool with me,” you sang as you let the beat control your body, your voice tightening as your favorite verse once again showed itself.

“Well, I’m still imagining a dark lit place, or your place or my place! Well, I’m not paralyzed, but, I seem to be struck by you! I wanna make you move, because you’re standing still!” You could feel your throat clenching as you knew it would be hoarse after this. “If your body matches what your eyes can do, you’ll probably move right through me on my way to you!”

“Well, I’m not paralyzed, but, I seem to be struck by you. I wanna make you move, because you’re standing still,” you sang out, though a bit more quiet so you could attempt to ease a bit of the pain you knew you would receive after this jam session. “If your body matches what your eyes can do. You’ll probably move right through me on my way to you! Well, I’m not paralyzed, but, I seem to be struck by you! I wanna make you move because, you’re standing still! If your body matches what your eyes can do, you’ll probably move right through me on my way to you!” Your eyes were tightly shut as you heard the ending verses.

“You’ll probably move right through me on my way to you, you’ll probably move right through me on my way to you!” You quickly ended it as the music slowly fell away. You could feel the pant in your breath as you gave a light laugh. Your eyes shot open as you heard whistles and clapping. You gave a deep inhale as a large blush fell on your cheeks.

“What a show!” You heard Tony exclaim, you quickly picked up your hand and gave him a middle finger as you groaned. You watched him smile behind a camera.

“Were you taping me?!” You shouted as you ran towards Tony with such speed that he didn’t even have time to run. You quickly tackled him, a loud ‘oof’ escaping his lips as you reached for the camera. “Give me the phone!” You growled as Tony pushed you off him. You angrily tried to reach for the phone that held your embarrassing acts.

“And sent!” Tony smiled as you stared at him in shock, you heard little robotic whistles and vibrations as you glanced quickly around you. The blush on your cheeks grew a deep crimson as you heard your song playing through their phones. You quickly grabbed Bucky’s phone, his gaze was wide, you could tell he was trying to hide a smile. Though, the rest of the Avengers were smiling and silently laughing at the video. You stared at his phone screen, watching the video as you almost felt like crying.

“Run,” you mumbled to Tony as you heard a ‘shit’ escape from his lips.

*Extended Ending*

You gave a slight sigh as you laid on your bed, your door slightly ajar. You could still feel the embarrassment dance on your cheeks. Your head was roughly placed on your pillow in a huff as you heard slight singing from outside your door. You quickly lifted your head to listen more.

“Well, I’m not paralyzed, but, I seem to be struck by you,” you heard from a gruff voice, knowing full well who it was, you silently stood up glancing around the door to see Bucky with headphones on, his head slightly moving up and down with the song he was listening to. You gave a quick smile to see him slightly lip-singing the song. He walked by your door before he turned to you and gave a slight smile before moving to his room. You gave a quick flash of a smile back before you lied on your bed once more. You silently put on your headphones and began to play the song again, your smile never leaving your lips.


End file.
